leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Axiaz/Melee AD Carries
So I was playing Tryndamere today, and realized just how horribly outclassed he is compared to tanky dps. Then I thought, why do people play bruiser GP with great success while Tryndamere is built glass cannon? If you look at GP's skills, he's actually more of a melee carry than bruiser. Bruisers are characterized by good base damage + AD scaling on abilities to allow them to build defense and still deal good damage, as well as a way to pressure squishy carries. Now you look at the melee AD carries in this game: Master Yi, Tryndamere, Fiora, Xin Zhao, Jax (?), Riven (?). Then compare them to GP. ''GP -'' Base Damage on Abilities: Q and ult. But Q has medicore base damage and ult is unreliable. AD Scaling Abilities: No. Q is basically a ranged auto attack. Gap Closer: No Auto Attack Steroids: Passive on-hit magic damage + AD steroid. Movespeed: Yes CC: Permanent slows ''Master Yi -'' Base Damage on Abilities: Q AD Scaling Abilities: No Gap Closer: 1 Auto Attack Steroids: Passive double strike, AD steroid + AS steroid. Movespeed: Yes CC: No ''Tryndamere -'' Base Damage on Abilities: E AD Scaling Abilities: E Gap Closer: 1 Auto Attack Steroids: Crit Chance + AD steroid. Movespeed: No CC: Slow ''Fiora -'' Base Damage on Abilities: Q, W, and ult. AD Scaling Abilities: Q and ult. Gap Closer: 3 Auto Attack Steroids: AD and AS steroid Movespeed: Yes CC: No ''Xin Zhao -'' Base Damage on Abilities: Q, but is essentially extra AD for 3 attacks, E, and ult. AD Scaling Abilities: No Gap Closer: 1 Auto Attack Steroids: AS steroid, Q sort of is an AD steroid, but does not scale with crit. Movespeed: No CC: Knock-up, Slow. ''Jax ''- Unique since he's more hybrid, but generally he builds mostly damage items. Base Damage on Abilities: All skills. Lol. Scaling Abilities: All skills. Lol. Gap Closer: 1 Auto Attack Steroids: AS steroid. Movespeed: No CC: Stun ''Riven ''- Unique since she only stacks AD, not AS or crit. However, she's also not an assassin like Talon. She can also be built as bruiser, but AD stacking is more common. Base Damage on Abilities: Q, W, R AD Scaling Abilities: All skills. Lol Gap Closer: 4 Auto Attack Steroids: Passive and ult. Movespeed: No CC: Knock-back, Stun. Clearly, melee AD carries differ from bruisers in that they lack scaling and base damage on abilities. But GP has no base damage nor scaling, yet he has great success as a bruiser. So that begs the question: What makes a champion playable as a bruiser? If the only requirement is cc, then that obviously doesn't apply to Shyvanna, and Frozen Mallet can also be bought, which is a staple item on bruisers as well. I would argue that Fiora would do well as a bruiser, since she has very good base damages, but people play her as a glass cannon anyways. So what do you guys think about the current state of melee AD carries? Are they obsolete and need to be reworked into bruisers? Or can they be played to great effect as bruisers, but people just haven't realized it yet? Category:Blog posts